


Parchment

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: Everytime he walked across the corridor, he could hear murmuring and stares,it didn't really bother him, not really, he didn't care about stupid stuff like rumors. But why, WHY, was he concerned about what Yahaba thought. He didn't care about what other people thought and he certainly doesn't care about what Yahaba thinks.OrKyoutani maybe has crush on Yahaba, but Yahaba certainly doesn't like him back, right?





	Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> It took me five minutes to think of a title and it's still bad  
> Warning  
> there's like two swear words

It's crazy how vulnerable Shigeru makes him. He was named Mad Dog, unwillingly, by Oikawa, earning him a certain reputation. There were rumors of him being in a gang or even saying that he was a drug dealer. Of course he dyed his hair to look imitating but those rumors were just ridiculous, they can never be true. But alas, no one knows that, maybe only the volleyball team. Before that, the first years had came to him asking him if he smoked, to which he replied no, it might not be true but he was sure he could have seen disappointment in the first year's eyes.  
Everytime he walked across the corridor, he could hear murmuring and stares,it didn't really bother him, not really, he didn't care about stupid stuff like rumors. But why, WHY, was he concerned about what Yahaba thought. He didn't care about what other people thought and he certainly doesn't care about what Yahaba thinks. He's not going to waste time thinking about stuff like that.  
But every time he sees Yahaba, he can't stop the trains if thoughts going through his mind. "What if he really believes in the rumors?" "What if he really thinks I'm in a gang?" "What if, what if....." Endless thoughts about that bastard, making him care about stupid things like that.  
He already knew he was gay a long time ago, back when he never had any interest in GIRLS but looking at boys and thinking that they're good looking. However, he has never had a real crush before, so he has literally no idea how to deal with this crush.  
'Wait, isn't Watari a good friend of Yahaba, maybe he'll know what I should do. It's almost lunch anyways, and it's wednesday, which means that Yahaba has student council duties, so he'll have Watari to himself today.' He mumbled to himself.  
Ringgg~ 'Oh, the lunch bell, perfect timing ',Kyoutani thought to himself, 'I have to find Watari and ask him about Yahaba.'  
"Hey, Watari! Can we have lunch together today?" Kyoutani asked, his hand on the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. Although he became friends with both Yahaba and Watari after losing to Karasuno, he still wasn't used to have good friends.  
"Sure, Kyoutani, why don't we go for the roof to have lunch?" Watari said, sending that Kyoutani has something private to say.  
When they were at the roof, Watari looked at Kyoutani expectantly.  
"What" Kyoutani said, looking everywhere except looking at Watari's eyes directly.  
"Kyoutani, I know you have something to say." Watari deadpanned.  
"How did you.." Kyoutani said, praying that he didn't know about his crush.  
"Ah, it's just my sixth sense I guess," Watari said, winking, "Actually, you look very constipated. So is this about Yahaba?"  
"W-what?"  
"Well you have been staring at him a lot recently, thought you look more like you're glaring though." Watari said, smiling.  
"Fine, what if it was." Kyoutani sniffed, so what if he knew, it's not like he didn't trust Watari.  
"Well, if you're planning to confess, how about just saying how you feel? That's the best way to avoid misunderstandings." Watari says, trying to reason with Kyoutani.  
"What if I just make a fool out of myself and what if he didn't like me back, and things between us get awkward. Hes goinv ti be captain next year,and I can't ruin the bond we currently have." Kyoutani says, panicking slightly.  
"Somehow, I think your feelings are going to be reciprocate. I'm sure in fact." Watari says. "Look, what if he gets asked out? You know he's not exactly bad looking. It would be too late for you by then, you won't get your chance unless they break up," Watari reasons.  
"I mean, that makes sens-" 'RING~' Kyoutani's sentence being cut off by the bell.  
"Oh shit, we're gonna be late, come on"  
"Thanks Watari, I'll think of a way to confess," Kyoutani yells running down the stairs in record time.  
"Don't mention it," Watari yells back.

That day, Kyoutani could hardly pay attention in class, the thoughts of how to confess consuming his thoughts. 'How should I confess? I could go to the internet for ideas but it's better if I figure this out myself, ' Kyoutani thought to himself.

These thoughts consumed his mind until dismissal. At volleyball practice, he couldn't really concentrate at all, not just because of the thoughts oofconfessing but also because of Yahaba's shorts which were too short is you ask him. God he's too gay. He's not doing well today, his spikes aren't cooperating Yahaba's tosses.  
"Hey Kyoutani, are you okay? You seem distracted. Or is it my tosses?" Yahaba asked worriedly , biting his lips.  
'You bastard, you don't have the right to be this cute,' Kyoutani thought. "No, no it's my fault, your tosses are fine," Kyoutani replied, trying to sooth over Yahaba's worries.  
"Then what is it. Whatever consuming your thoughts is disrupting practise you know. " Yahaba says.  
"Its none of your fucking business," Kyoutani snapped. Okay maybe that was a little too harsh.  
Yahaba sneered ,"Whatever, let's just continue practise,"

So they resumed practise, acting like nothing happened just a few seconds ago. After practise, they were put together on cleaning duty. 'Its now or never Kentarou, you can confess now, no one is here. You two are alone, just say whatever you want to say okay, you can not fuck this up,' Kyoutani thought to himself, calming himself.  
Kyoutani cleared his throat, "Uh Yaha-"  
Suddenly, the doors busted open, "I LEFT MY BAG- Oh no am I interrupting something?" Oikawa said, standing by the door with a smirk.  
"Oikawa senpai, of course not. You left your bag? Here it is, we're just putting away the nets. We're finished anyways," Yahaba turned to Kyoutani, "You wouldnt mind doing the locking uo would you, i promised my mum I would go home early today," Yahaba said, sending a smile towards Kyoutani.  
Kyoutani glared at Oikawa, "No, it's okay, you can leave, I'll do the locking up."  
"Oi shittykawa, let's go, stop harassing the underclassmen."  
"Mean Iwa Chan. Well anyways bye and good luck Kyoutani," and with a wave, Oikawa left them alone.  
"Good luck? What did that mean?" Yahaba asked questionly.  
"Nothing important, shouldn't you be leaving too?" Kyoutani said, raising his eyebrows.  
"I can't believe you're that eager to get rid of me," Yahaba said teasingly.  
"Wait that's not-"  
"Well anyway I'm leaving now, here are the keys. See you tomorrow, you better come the practise," Yahaba said while changing shoes. 

Kyoutani sighed loudly after he made sure Yahaba really left. "Fucking Oikawa, he had to come in at that time," he shouted, banging his fist on the locker door. He wasn't sure if he felt annoyed or relieved that Oikawa interrupted him.  
He should confess , but how, he didn't want people interrupting him again. He sighed loudly, walking down the street on the way home.  
"I'm home!" He shouted when he got home. He dropped his bag on the floor and laid down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He might get tongue-tied when he's near him, so it might be better If I didn't confess verbally after all. This was his first time he had put so much thought to a crush, he usually just waited until his feelings go away. He used to beleive that a crush will go away, given times. But after meeting Yahaba, he's not so sure about that anymore.  
"What if-" Kyoutani sat up. There's no right way to confessing, it's only the matter of if you're brave enough to say how you feel. And in his case, he's going to write down how he feels.  
He takes a lined A4 paper and tries to write godly not the paper, trying his best to express his emotions. "We'll see if this works out alright," Kyoutani says to himself.

Kyoutani walked down the school halls, glaring at everyone that as much as glanced at him. He tried not to look suspicious when he approached Yahaba's locker. He looked around in confirmation that no one was looking at him and slipped the letter into his locker thought the slots. He signed the letter with initials, with his much Yahaba would have thought it was somebody else.  
It took all his will to try not think about Yahaba reading his letter in class. He tried hard not to think about what might happen after he read the letter. What if Yahaba thinks this is all a joke, he would end up just embarrassing himself. He starts doubting his choice of confessing, should he have just left it qbd nkt confess and save all the trouble. 'But you still don't know what his reaction might be, maybe it would be positive?' Kyoutani thinks to himself.  
At lunch, Watari pulled him over to sit with him.  
"So, you confessed huh? A love letter hmm? A good choice if I do say so myself," Watari said.  
"Well, I-" Kyoutani's sentence was cut off by Yahaba coming over and setting down his bento.  
"Well then noble gentlemen, I shall be taking my leave now," said Watari winking at both of them.  
"Wait! What? WATARI! Come back!" Yahaba shouted. "Well," Yahaba said, sitting down in front of him, seeming to have calmed down. "So Kyoutani-"  
"OKAY I know, I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way. Why would somebody like you like somebody like me-" Kyoutani started.  
"WAIT. What do you exactly mean by somebody like me." Yahaba said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, look at you and your hair. You're somebody that has a girlfriend and in no way is gay okay? I'm sorry I gave you thaf note, I'm sorry-"  
"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME. Firstly, I'm not straight, nor gay okay? I'm bi. There's a difference. Secondly, I just want to thank you for the note, and yes I would like to go out with you. I wished you would just listen to me and stop freaking out." Yahaba said, looking at Kyoutani.  
"I WAS NOT FREAKING OUT." Kyoutani said, blushing.  
"I don't know if you don't call that freaking out then what do you call it," Yahaba said, rolling his eyes.  
"Whatever."  
Yahaba looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to say something. Kyoutani quickly replayed everything Yahaba said- OH.  
"So um you would go out with me?" Kyoutani stammered out, unbelieving.  
"Well, that's what I just said," Yahaba replied, stiffening a laugh.  
"So does this make us boyfriends," Kyoutani said, a statement rather then a question.  
"Yes. If you want to, I mean"  
"Well I AM the one who asked right," Kyoutani said arching an eyebrow.  
"All right asshole. So where are we going for out first date?"  
"I'm fine as long as you're with me," Kyoutani answered truthfully, watching Yahaba's face turning pink.  
"Shut up," Yahaba replied but a smile easily spotted, and at that moment, Kyoutani knew that he would never ever regret the decision of confessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is short. I'm currently working on something for the touken ranbu fandom.  
> Kyouhaba is life Kyouhaba is love  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked this or just out of pity.
> 
> Instagram: @solangelo_phangirl  
> Tumblr: @extrovertdreamer (I mostly reblog anime stuff)  
> Yep I'm a fan of RICK Riordan's works and Dan and Phil too You can come shout at me if you want to


End file.
